A wide variety of tooth care devices is currently available on the commercial market and an even larger number of these types of devices are known in the art of tooth care devices, for example, the capsule disclosed by Messner in U.S. Pat. No. 2,004,957; the dentifrice-containing capsules disclosed by Bly et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,045; the denitrifice encapsulation disclosed by Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,427,116; the intraoral medicament-releasing device disclosed by Sipos in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,952; the single use toothpaste dispensing device and disposable toothbrush kit utilizing same disclosed by Anderson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,023; and the toothpaste capsule disclosed by Davis in U.S. Pat. No. D434,137.
While all of the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tooth care device having a base, a gelcap, and a cover in which the base has a plurality of hollow wells so that each gelcap is sequestered within each hollow well of the base and hermetically sealed with the cover, wherein each gelcap has an outer shell and an inner toothpaste core. This combination of elements would specifically match the user's particular individual needs of making it possible to provide a convenient and hygienic means of transporting and using a tooth care device. The above-described patents make no provision for a convenient and hygienic means of transporting and using a tooth care device.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved tooth care device having a base, a gelcap, and a cover in which the base has a plurality of hollow wells so that each gelcap is sequestered within each hollow well of the base and hermetically sealed with the cover, wherein each gelcap has an outer shell and an inner toothpaste core. In this respect, the tooth care device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient and hygienic means of transporting and using a tooth care device.